


Christmas In Boston

by Shadow124



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas in Boston, Christmas in Boston AU, Does It Really Count If They Both Think the Other Person Thinks Its Real, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, I Don't Even Know, Identity Swap, M/M, Mild Language, Well - Freeform, i dunno, or I guess more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow124/pseuds/Shadow124
Summary: Lifelong pen pals, Patton and Logan, send their best friends, Virgil and Roman, to pose as them when the opportunity arises for a face-to-face meeting.*Tags will be added to as more Chapters are added





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got the idea to make a Sanders Sides AU out of the movie Christmas in Boston. It will have Logicality and Prinxiety as the pairings and will follow the movie pretty well. I would like to emphasize that I don’t own the movie (although it is an amazing rom-com movie and you should totally watch it) or the Sanders Sides. Also, this story will be using the movie’s dialogue, just tweaked to fit the sides a bit better. I hope you enjoy!

_Can you believe it’s only been 10 years since our 6th-grade teachers assigned us as partners in the Pen Pal project? Statistically speaking, we’ve been together longer than most marriages. I have some good news. I managed to get that job I wanted at Toy Matters, in Denver. I start as soon as I graduate._

 

**Only one month till Christmas! It’s my _favorite_ time of year, and my former boyfriend just walked out on me. I already bought his present too. You don’t by any chance need a nose hair trimmer, do you? He did.**

 

_ I’ve been thinking about you so much. I wonder if we’ll ever meet each other.  _

 

**I don’t know if, or when, but as always.**

 

_ See you under the moon ~Logan _

**See you under the moon ~Patton**


	2. Chapter 1

Patton was just signing off another email to Logan when he heard His boss, Mr.Hartman yell “Crawford, get in here!” from his office, voice trailing through the door. Patton quickly pressed send before going to see what his boss needed. He knocked lightly on the open door as he walked in and straightened his clothes to look a bit more professional. “Yes sir?” He asked. 

 

“Ah.” Mr. Hartman said, putting his pen down and turning a bit to face Patton. “So, how are things in the tantalizing world of obituaries?”

 

“To be honest, sir, they’re...pretty dead.” Patton shrugged and tried to hold in a smile. 

 

“That’s funny Crawford.” Mr. Hartman spoke deadpan, as Patton let loose his smile and chuckled. 

 

“How long have you been doing the deceased?” Patton had to think a bit before he could answer. 

 

“About a year now.” Patton smiled again. “And I’ve enjoyed every minute of it.”

 

“Ah.” Mr. Martman looked pleased. “You lie convincingly!” Patton chuckled again. “That’s a trait I respect in a reporter.” He shifted in his chair a got comfortable before continuing. “Now listen. Next week, the annual Toy Conference is coming to Boston, and with it being...Yuletide and all, Hillenburg over in features thought that it might make a good article, seeing as how we’ve got readers that just eat that holiday crap right up.”

 

Patton nodded along as Mr. Hartman spoke, a little confused as to why he was being told all of this. 

 

“So,” Mr. Hartman raised his eyebrow at Patton. “Do you want it?” 

 

Patton was shocked. “Me?” He asked. “Uh, yes! I can’t believe you're giving me a real story, thank you!” He beamed. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Eh, It’ll be about as exciting as watching chestnuts roast but what the heck, we’ve got readers who just-”

 

“Eat that holiday crap right up.” Patton interrupted. Mr.Hartman winked. About and moved to pick up a piece of paper from his desk. “Right.” He held it out for Patton. “This is a list of the attendees.” 

 

“You will not be disappointed, I’m gonna give you the best story of the year!” Patton exclaimed happily, taking the paper and looking it over.

 

“Well let's not get ahead of ourselves now alright, just” he waved his hand “make it interesting ok?” He said as he went back to his work, not noticing Patton’s dimming smile. 

 

Patton hesitantly looked back up at Mr. Hartman. “A-are you sure about this list s-sir?”

 

Mr. Hartman looked back up. “Yep. All the majors are coming, uh Craymer, Fincus, Hershels, and uh, Toy-”

 

“Matters.” Patton finished. “Toy Matters”

 

“Yeah. That’s the one!” Mr. Hartman nodded. Patton hesitated before handing the paper back to him. “I-I can't do, it sir.” Mr. Hartman sighed.

 

“Look do you want it or not?”

“It’s just-”   
“Forget it. I’ll get Valorie to do it. Hey Val!” Mr. Hartman called out, leaning to look out the door at Valorie. 

“Wait!” Patton yelled. Mr. Hartman held up a hand to stop Valorie. “Wait...w-I..uh..I-I can do it.” Patton nodded decisively. 

 

“Mr. Hartman raised an eyebrow but picked up the list of companies and handed it back to Patton. “Ok.” 

 

Patton quickly took the paper, thanked him and walked out before he could chicken out again. Almost missing Mr. Hartman’s mumble of “So much for mister Santa Claus.”

  
As soon as he got back to his desk he pulled up a new email document and began typing while trying not to freak out.  _ Logan was coming to Boston. _


	3. Chapter 2

Logan was in his office, surrounded by toys, and doing paperwork when his computer went off. He had an email. He sat back in his chair, pen in hand, and wheeled over to the desk with his computer on it. He became a little concerned to see that the email was from Patton, especially since he still hadn't responded to the email Patton had sent him a few minutes ago. He frowned a bit as he opened it and scanned the message. He dropped his pen and reread the message again, eyes widening with panic. “He knows.” He whispered to himself. “Oh dear.” He backed his chair a bit and thought about what to do. “I can’t go.” He said. “I just- I can’t go.” He then began practicing what to tell his boss. “I can’t- Joan, I can’t go. Joan I can not go. Joan, Jo-” He was cut off by the sound of knocking on his office door. “Logan.” Logan’s boss, Joan, stood by the door to Logan's office, their head peeking in the open doorway. Logan stood up. 

“Joan!” He cleared his throat. “Joan, I was just about to come to your office.

Joan walked further into the office, approaching Logan as they spoke. “Well, I just wanted to make sure that you're really ready for the conference?” 

Logan looked down at his computer and then back up at Joan. “Well you see, that is precisely what I wanted to speak with you about...I just, I-” Logan paused to think about he wanted to approach this. Joan immediately took advantage of this pause. 

“Listen you know we’ve already announced that we’re going public, so there’s going to lots of questions from lots of people.” 

“I know that Joan, but I-”

Joan plowed through as if Logan hadn’t spoken. “You know Talyn’s going to be there and you know how important they are to me, and you know complicated that can be.” 

“Right-”

“Competition is gonna be fierce so I’m gonna need  _ you _ to watch my back.” Joan finally finished and looked at Logan, slightly pleading with their eyes even though the rest of their body posture remained professional. Logan tried, but he couldn’t do it. He just couldn't say no to Joan and the trust and faith that they were putting into him. He sighed and put on a slightly fake smile. “Of course.” 


	4. Chapter 3

Roman lounged in his seat on the plane, checking out the cute guy that walked down the aisle, smiling charmingly at him as he took a seat beside his friends who were right across the aisle from him and his friend Logan’s seats. Roman was seated at the window with Logan in the aisle seat, closest to the cute guy. 

“Yeeaahh”, Roman quietly murmured to Logan, nudging him softly, still smiling. Logan sighed and looked away from the laptop he was working on, instead turning his gaze upon Roman, a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

 

“Would you like to switch seats?” He asked. The smile dropped off Roman’s face at the question. 

 

“Oh no, no, no” He whispered to Logan. “No, I’m just throwing out some vibe right now” He shrugged slightly, and smiled across Logan to the cute guy again and winked, causing the cute guy and his friend to start whispering to each other. “Enjoying the view.” He leaned back and played with the small safety pamphlet in his hand before turning back to Logan. 

 

“Hey, let me ask you something, if this plane actually crashed, and we had to use our seats as a floatation device, do you think actually locking your hands and your wrists would actually hold you?” He leaned in a bit, “Cause I’m thinking  _ no way _ .” He whispered. “I’m thinking this thing is totally misleading.” Logan looked over at Roman like he was insane, but Roman noticed the small flicker of fear in the other man's eyes. Roman chuckled and lightly hit Logan's shoulder. “I’m just kidding.” Logan rolled his eyes and went back to working on his laptop as Roman leaned over Logan, towards the cute guy again, held up the pamphlet and stage-whispered, “I’m scared”.

 

~~~

 

Virgil sat at the table in his friend Patton’s apartment, staring intently at said friend, who was sitting across from him. 

“So? Whatcha think?” He asked eagerly

Patton took a sip of chocolate milk from the wineglass beside him, trying to hide a grimace as he looked at the plate in front of him. “It was...unusual.”

“It’s meatloaf.” Virgil stated innocently. Patton looked at Virgil and blinked. 

“Ah.” Patton acknowledged, before getting up from the table, picking the plate up as he did so, scrapping said meatloaf into the trash before dropping the plate and fork into his sink. 

“What? I mean, I’ve only had like, 2 classes, and my teacher encourages us to, be creative and experiment and, you know, use whatever we have in our spice racks.” Virgil smiled sheepishly at the table top as Patton came back to the able and started picking up the rest of the dishes on the table. At Virgil’s words however, Patton paused and looked over at Virgil amused. 

 

“All you have in spice rack is...chocolate sprinkles?” Patton shook his head gently and took the last of the dishes, with the exception of the two men's drinks, to the sink. 

Virgil looked up in surprise. “You could taste them?” Patton looked over at Virgil and raised an eyebrow. Before opening up his fridge. Virgil chuckled quietly and ducked his head, looking back at the table top as Patton refilled the two wine glasses on the table with more chocolate milk.

 

“What do you say tomorrow I try my chicken cacciatore for you.” He took a sip of his drink as Patton put the milk up. 

“Chicken,” Patton said sarcastically. “ _ Yay _ .” Virgil glared at Patton as he stood up to go wash the dishes. “Sorry, kidding.” Patton said, closing the fridge door. 

 

“Actually I can’t.” Patton said, walking back over to the table and sipping at his drink again. Virgil froze in front of the sink and whipped around to stare at Patton. “Oh my god, do you have a date?” He exclaimed. 

 

Patton sighed and sat down his cup before walking over to stand in front of Virgil. “No! And thank you for being so shocked at the possibility.”  He said, feigning offense. Virgil bit his lip and moved out of Patton's way to the sink. 

 

“Sorry, my bad.”

 

Patton sighed and started on the dishes himself, Virgil's standing next to him with a towel, ready to help with drying. Patton smiled. “Actually, I have an assignment. “ He said, voice filling with excitement as they worked. 

 

“A story! Really? Patton that’s amazing!”

“Yeah I know, but-” 

“But what? “ Virgil cut him off. “I thought that was everything you ever wanted?” 

Patton sighed and handed over the last dish. “..Logan’s gonna be there…”

Virgil, put the dish down on the counter, still half dry, and turned to look at Patton head on. “Logan? Your Logan?” He said shocked. 

 

~~

 

Logan suddenly looked up from his laptop to stare at Roman. “How do you do that?” He asked. Roman looked away from the cute guy, confused. “Do what?”

“You know...flirt. You make it look so easy.” Logan whispered. 

“Hey, man. I  _ am _ an actor.”

“Roman,  _ come on _ . You did one commercial for ant traps. You played the  _ ant _ .” Logan looked back at his computer, already regretting saying anything. 

“But, it was a believable ant, I made it look completely organic...” Roman said, the slightest bit of hurt coming through his voice. 

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, fingers sliding under the frame of his glasses. “Roman you were... _ fabulous... _ but I- I am not talking about your life, I am talking about  _ real.. _ life, I am talking about  _ my _ life.”

“Oh.” 

“Do you know how much trouble I have meeting guys? I just...I just start talking to them and then my mouth just  disconnects from my brain and I start talking about crofters jam or this...really cool book that I think they should checkout.”    
Roman started chuckling. 

“The only fruitful relationship that I have ever had, has been on paper. How sad is that?” 

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe you're talking about Love Letter Logan!” Virgil exclaimed.

“What do you mean, Love Letters?”

“The guy who hand wrote you letters for years and agreed never to phone you over some.. _pact_ , you made _13_ _years_ ago. Those are _love_ _letters_.” Virgil looked at Logan smugly 

“No! Our, rela-” Patton cut himself off as Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Our  _ friendship _ .” Patton corrected, “it- it's based on letter writing.“

“Yeah. Right.” Virgil nodded, not at all convinced. “ _ Go get them. _ ” 

“Get what?”

Virgil pointed in the direction of Patton's room, before walking over to sit back down at the table. “ _ Go. _ ”

Patton sighed and went to get the letters. 

 

~~~

 

“This is a big deal for you!” Roman exclaimed, surprised. “I mean your... finally going to meet this paper doll that you’ve been writing to for the last hundred years, this is...gigantic, it's freaking enormous, No...more than that, it's  ginormous.” Logan just looked at him. “Ginormous.” Roman whispered to himself, “I should keep that. How do you spell that?” He said. Looking for a piece of paper and something to write with. “Ginormous.” 

 

Logan sighed, “Roman, hold on. Okay, there are things going on that you do not understand okay. Things at work. I am very nervous about this trip.”

 

“Yeah, no it's clear to me. It's a big, career thing, toys,  and they need you” 

“No, no, it is more than that.  _ I _ did not even want to come on this trip, but Joan... _ insisted _ on it. You know, Joan, they gave me my start in this business, I can hardly refuse.” 

 

Roman couldn’t help but to tune out Logan and started checking out the cute guy from before again. Logan noticed that his friend was no longer listening to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hello? Listen to me, okay.” 

 

Roman reluctantly tuned back into what Logan was saying. “There's this.. thing with Patton...and I think that..” Logan trailed off as Roman hummed in understanding.

 

Roman smiled. “Finally, some  _ truth _ .” Roman grabbed   shoulder and laughed. I didn’t...hey..just.“ He tried to keep it simple and sincere as he shook his friend slightly. “Listen man. Your gonna be great.“ Logan huffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

~~~

 

“Ha!” Virgil exclaimed, hitting the paper he held in his hand with the back of his other hand. “I assume you melt each time you read them? “ He said smugly, looking over at Patton who was beside him at an angle.

“From what?” Patton said exasperatedly.

“From what? From this!” He so obviously wants you, I mean these aren't even the most recent ones, I can't imagine how  _ steamy _ they get.”

“Okay, seriously where are you getting this from.”

“Look, right there.” Virgil jabbed a finger at the paper and handed it over to Patton. “Read that. He said and shifted in his seat to watch as Patton did so. 

“I got your letter yesterday...oh my god you're so right he's practically  _ proposing _ right there.” Patton read, his voice dripping with sarcasm

“ _ Keep _ .  _ Reading _ .”

Patton sighed, but did as told. 

“I can't believe how great you sound, I'm glad that things are going so well for you…”

“See?”

“No!” 

“OH come on! That so  _ obviously _ translates to:  _ I hate how good you sound without me I can't believe how well things are going for you even though I'm not there. _ ” 

“Okay, your crazy. I mean if he felt that way he would have just come out and said it. Or written it, or  _ whatever _ .”

Virgil sighed. “He  _ has _ written it.” He rolled his eyes. “ Over and over again obviously. You're in denial.” 

“No, I’m just  _ realistic _ .” Patton groaned. 

 

~~

“He’s gonna take one look at you and he’s gonna know...he’s gonna  _ know _ .”

Logan sighed. “That’s precisely what I am afraid of.”

“Hello,” Roman stage-whispered, staring at the cute guy who giggled. 

Roman snapped his eyes back over to Logan and slapped his shoulder slightly. “Excuse me padre.” He said, before climbing over Logan, and going to sit in the empty seat beside the guy he had been flirting with the whole time. He held out his hand as he introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Roman.” He kissed the back of the guy's hand. Logan rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a picture of Patton and unfolding it. He was wearing a black and purple hoodie and smiling at the camera as if the person taking the picture had just told a joke and he was trying not to laugh. Logan smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who saw the previous Authors note, before I deleted it, I am pleased to say that I figured something out and only minor changes needed to made to previous chapters (mostly grammar or the sort) rather than the major changes to the story and characters I thought I would have to make. Enjoy the newest chapter!

“And as always, See you under the moon.” Virgil read from the letter in his hand, smiling softly as he looked back at a quietly chuckling Patton.

“Yep, we always sign off the same way.” Patton explained, a fond look his face as he thought about his long time pen pal. “Ever since the very first letter.” Virgil looked back the letter in his hand looking over the words again as Patton continued.

“We always knew we would meet each other, and the only thing that we knew for sure was that it would be under the moon.”

“That sounds so romantic.” Virgil said wistfully, glancing over at Patton before passionately continuing. “Faithful pen pals kept apart by circumstance, with only their written words to sustain them, destined to meet one day and fall _madly_ and _passionately_ in love. “ Virgil sighed, not seeing Patton’s expression take on a hint of guilt. “So romantic.” He said again, “And _so_ hot.” Virgil fanned himself as he folded the letter back up.

Patton took a large sip of his chocolate milk and sighed. “Um, I, uh...I have to tell you something.” He started fidgeting and wouldn’t meet Virgil's eyes. “Two things actually. One is...there’s a really big difference between reality and romance and..sometimes you just have pick one or the other.”  

“So pick romance! I mean, how can you _not_ be excited about this!”

“No, no, I am excited, it's just that...okay remember in the Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy finally meets the wizard, who she thought could do no wrong, and then she realizes he’s just this _regular_ _guy_. There's not really anything special about him.”

“So?”

“ _So_ ! What if Logan is _my_ _wizard_? Or worse, what if I ’m _his_ wizard. Uh-uh, I’d rather just leave well enough alone. Didn’t your mother ever tell you that?”

“Yeah, but she also told me that if I kept crossing my eyes, then they’d stay that way.”

The both laughed.

“I guess I’m just not ready to say goodbye to fantasy.”  
“So what, you're just gonna stand him up? I mean god that's so wrong. All he’ll be left with are pictures of you.”

The guilt came back. “Yeah, that’s uh, kind of the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about.” He said guiltily, standing back up and walking a little ways away. “ He’ll be, uh, left with...pictures of you.”

“He _what_!” Virgil stood up quickly and loudly.

“I know, I know! It’s _crazy_ right! But, you knew me when we were little, I mean I was awkward and, and , and ugly, and I had _zits_ ! But you were, always so annoyingly perfect.” Virgil snorted disbelievingly. “Oh hush, you _were_ . And well, when it came time for to send a picture, I found this really _really_ good one. Only it was of _you_ and I...never really thought that he...would...find out.”

“Wait, so _all_ of the pictures he has are of _me_?”

Patton nodded. “But thank god, we’re still friends, cause it would have _really_ complicated things if I had sent a picture of someone else.”

“Oh right, _that_ would have complicated things. You’re about to stand up a guy that you’ve been _mooning_ over for the past _13_ _years_ and let him spend the rest of his life dreaming about a man who doesn’t even _exist_ ”

“What, you exist!”

“I know _I_ exist, and _you_ exist, but my face and your personality, _He_ _does_ _not_ _exist_. “

“I know, I know I know, but that's why I was thinking maybe _you_ would go”

“Are you out of your mind? First of all, I could never pull that off and secondly, no! What happened to you should never lie?”

“What, you could totally pull that off, I mean you’ve know for like a hundred years! And it's for good cause! Besides, you owe me.”

“ _What_!?”

“Because of the _meatloaf_ !”   
“I did _not_ know it was gonna taste like that!”

“Virgil...please...please.” Patton grabbed Virgil’s upper arms gently, one hand moving to cup Virgil's cheek. “It will just be one night. You’ll go to _dinner_ , you’ll be _charming_.”

“I’m sorry, whos gonna be charming?”

_You_ . You’re gonna be _charming_ , and _he’ll_ be happy and _I’ll_ be happy. Everyone will be happy.” Patton let go of Virgil to point at the big grin on his face. “See. _Happy_.”

 

~~~

 

“I gotta tell him. _I gotta tell him_ ” Logan turns on the lamp.

“Roman. Roman. Roman, Roman wake up.”

“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend.”

Logan opened his mouth to make a snide comment before reminding himself that he needed Roman's help. “It’s me”

“Lo? What the hell time is it right now.”

“I can’t do it. I jus- I can’t go see him, I can’t go through with it”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“I can’t see him”

“Course you can, I mean he probably knows you better than anyone else in the world...except for your mother and that's because your mother has seen you naked and Patton hasn’t... _yet_.”

“No, you don’t understand, he hasn’t really seen... _me_ ”

“Yes, he has, he’s seen your picture. And if he’s not already disappointed, then your cool.”

“Well, that's kind of the thing. Kind of um...the _real_ reason I brought you on this trip. “

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you see, the-the pictures that I’ve been sending to Patton over the years, they, they weren't exactly _accurate_. “

“No _,_ you _didn’t_ . Did you? You sent him the pictures of you in the metal mullet phase. The- m” Roman couldn’t continue without cackling. “Oh _dude_ , I know we all got things we regret, but- you- the mul” he broke down cackling again. Logan took a deep breath.

“No, actually they’re pictures of you”

“...”

 

~~

 

“Yeah?” Logan said over the phone.

“Logan! Dude okay, just listen to me. Okay just listen. One quick question, one more time. _Why am I doing this_.”

“Why? Because you are my _best_ _friend_ okay, that's number one, and number two because I paid for this fabulous vacation in Boston and number three, well...because I’ll throw in an extra fifty bucks. “  
“Oh fifty bucks, oh ho ho ho _fifty_ _bucks._ Wow, I might just up and go to Vegas on that, come _on_ Logan, I mean what do I know about toys i'm not a freakin _elf_. “

“But you are an actor, so _act_.”

“No no, I ‘m an _out_ _of_ _work_ actor and besides the whole ant thing I've never _actually_ been paid to act. I’m like a volunteer”

“Then this is like your second professional gig. Your career is looking up.”

“You know, your right. I- Your right. “

“Just, just have fun with it, you know, live in the-the organic moment or whatever it is you guys do.”

“Okay. “

Roman hung up and Logan sighed.

“He is going to think I am _such_ an _idiot_ ”


	6. Chapter 5

Logan looked at his watch, as he scanned the crowd. “Have you seen them yet?” Logan turned his head and saw Joan standing slightly over his shoulder. He turned to face his boss.

“No, I-I’ve been waiting. I um, I- I didn't know that you _knew_ Boss?” Logan confused as to how Joan had found out about Patton.

“Heck of a place to meet huh?” Joan said, looking around the room. “All this crowd, all these people.” They paused for a second “My god the whole damn industry.”

“Well, yes but...”

“Oh lord, there they are.” Joan’s eyes stopped over Logan’s shoulder. He quickly turned around, his eyes first landing on a nice looking man about his age wearing glasses with a light blue polo shirt and some khakis, walking in what appeared to be their general direction. Logan opened his mouth to tell Joan that no, that wasn’t Patton, or Roman for that matter, when he saw someone he actually recognized pass the man, heading more directly towards them. It was then that he realized that Joan didn’t know about Patton, and had in fact been talking about this person the whole time.

“Talyn...of course.” Logan tried to hide the creeping disappointment in his voice, as he adjusted his navy blue tie.

“It’s our first time meeting in public together.”

“Ah.” Logan smiled politely as Talyn reached the two of them. They greeted Joan, with the exchanging of kisses on each cheek.

“Nice to meet you” Logan greeted Talyn when they and Joan turned his way, for an introduction. His mind only half followed the conversation from there, as his thoughts kept wandering back to where on earth Patton and Roman could be. He excused himself and walked off a little ways, pulling out his phone. He was trying to call Roman again, with little success, when someone stopped next to him.

“Hi.” They said. It was a nice, pleasant voice but it was unfamiliar. Logan looked up to see the young man in blue from earlier. “Are you looking for something?” The man asked. Logan hesitated for a moment, about to say no when he glanced down at his phone. He sighed and looked back up at the man.

“Yes, actually. Is there any way you could tell me where the nearest payphone could be?”

The man frowned a little, slightly confused. “I uh, I don’t think they actually _make_ those anymore.”

“Yes, well I hope there is still at least one around they haven’t gotten around to removing yet, because I appear to not be getting any reception in here.”

Patton smiled, “Isn’t modern technology just wonderful?”

Logan huffed an almost silent laugh and flipped his phone closed.

“Hey listen,” Patton began. “I couldn't help but notice you talking to those two.” Patton nodded his head towards Joan and Talyn, who were still talking where he had left them. “Aren't they both the presidents of two of the biggest companies in the _nation_.

Logan paused for a second hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

“Yes, well it is a toy conference.”

“Right but aren't they _arch_ _rivals_ ”

Logan opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang. Logan barely managed to hold back a sigh of relief as he held up the phone. “Modern technology. Go figure.” He said, before opening the phone and putting it his ear as he turned away from the man.

 

~~~

 

“Where the hell are you?” The slightly taller man answered his phone, as he walked a few steps away from Patton. “Oh, Camden, sorry, what is it.?” There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke.

The man glanced back at Patton before looking back over at the two toy company presidents, and turning his back fully and lowering his voice in an attempt to hide as much of the conversation as he could. “Yes they're here, okay, yeah they're together.” He paused as the other person on the line said something. “ _W-I_ _can’t keep them apart_!” Another Pause. “Camden, they’re _grownups_. I don’t think they are going be _making_ _out_ _in_ _public_.” _‘Well wasn’t that interesting...’_ Patton thought before subtly shifting closer and closer to Logan to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. He knew it was wrong but he _needed_ this story.  “I know it's the quiet peri-I know about IPO regs and so do they- Camden? Camden.” He pulled his phone down from beside his face a looked at the screen, before putting it back to his ear. “Cam-Camden.” The man sighed.  “Damn it”

Logan turned and bumped into Patton who was now directly behind him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, uh, you _really_ wouldn’t have any idea where there could be a payphone?”  
“Nope sorry, _hey_ , did you say that there's an _affair_ going on with those two?”

Logan's eyes slightly widened. “You should _not_ have heard that, in fact, _please_ pretend that you didn't okay, look I am sorry but I _really_ have to go.” He said, before quickly speed walking away, presumably in search of a payphone.

Patton sighed and turned to look over at the two presidents once more, curiosity bubbling inside him.

 

~~~

 

Roman was waiting in the middle of the bridge where Logan had told him he was supposed to be meeting Patton, when he caught sight of the shorter man walking his way, looking down at some kind of paper. Patton was in what appeared to be the same hoodie that he was in the photo Logan gave him, black with purple patches all over it, with a plain black shirt on under it and some black skinny jeans.

“Oh my _god_ , he’s _hot_ .” Roman whispered out loud to himself. How Logan of all people had gotten so lucky Roman didn’t know, but hot _damn_ . “ _Good boy Logan_.” He whispered to himself, checking the man out.

 

~~~

 

Virgil was walking across the Bridge where he was supposed to meet Logan for Patton, going over the list of things to know about Logan Patton had given him one last time, mumbling the words out loud to himself as read them, to help keep himself from panicking, while at the same time wondering why in the hell he had actually agreed to this shit. ‘There is no fucking way this is going to work.’ He thought to himself before focusing one last time on the paper in his hand.

“Okay, Toy Matters, Product Research and Development, Graduate of Notre Dame, ask about his mom, not his dad- he’s deaf.” Virgil took a deep breath and slipped the paper into his pocket, looking up to scan the crowd as he reached the middle of the bridge. He saw a man about his age who looked like the picture Patton showed him, looking his way and walked the few steps over to him, internally freaking out. “Logan?” He asked just in case.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” There was a slight awkward pause before Logan opened his arms and gestured to Virgil. “ _Patton_!”

“Patton, right. Hi.” What would Patton do in this situation Virgil asked himself. Hugs, right? Patton loves hugs, he thought and rose his arms up, like he was asking for a hug, mentally cringing at himself. Logan caught on and met him halfway in the quick super awkward hug, going for a kiss on the cheek as well, Virgil quickly ducked away from that, before Logan's lips could hit his cheek, as he stepped out of the hug. They stood there awkwardly for a bit before Logan spoke again. “Well, uh, it's so nice to see you after...never seeing you.” Virgil finally took the time to _really_ take in Logan's appearance. He actually wasn’t all that bad looking. Hmm, maybe this wouldn’t be too much of a drag after all. Before he gets found out and it crashes and burns anyway. “ _Yeah_ , uh, you too.” He said, eyes trailing down from Logans surprisingly rugged looking face to his even more surprising slightly defined chest. He was _very_ good looking for someone who worked with toys all day. Virgil thought.

 

~~~

 

Roman and Patton stood there checking each other out for a bit before Roman remembered what he was supposed to be there for, and who he was supposed to be. “So, uh” He said, watching Patton drag his eyes from Romans chest to his face once more.  
“Oh yeah, _right_ , uh...you look just like your picture.” Patton said.

“That's what I hear.” They both chuckled awkwardly, something Roman realized was quickly becoming a staple of the conversation.

“So, uh...how was your flight?” Patton asked, shifting from one foot to the other.  
“It was good. I mean, guys, tight shirts, selling booze, free peanuts what's not to like you know-” he cut himself off, and tried to think of a more Logan like answer “I mean uh, it was _tota-very_ routine you know uh, I worked on my _computer_ most of the time I really am kind of very, um _obnoxious_ that way” Roman couldn’t resist a slight dig at the real Logan.

“Oh...I’ll...make a note of that.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“So toys huh.” Patton blurted out. “Any new uh developments going on. You know for...Christmas?”

Roman internally panicked as he tried to think of something to say, while also hiding the fact that he had no idea about _anything_ related to Logans work other than that fact that he oversaw the making of new toys...or something like that anyway. “Uh, yeah we are actually, we uh, we’re doing this uh…” He said the first thing he could think of. “Robot thing” He began doing the robot dance, making beatbox noises with his mouth to the tune of his dancing, to try and help sell the lie.

 

~~~

 

Virgil put a hand up and bit his lip to stop from laughing at Logans ridiculously stupid robot dance.

Logan noticed and stopped, looked up at Virgil from where he was hunched over. “It's like a _thing_ , uh you know I was doing a little uh, Robot...it's a doll, complicated…” he trailed off, straightening up once more.  
“Yeah, uh seems it” Virgil smiled slightly, a small chuckle slipping out before he could stop it. “So uh, do you...want me to show you around Boston? We could go to Fenway or uh walk along the Charles? Or...something?” He asked, figuring he needed to do something to get them off the bridge before they spend the whole day there in mostly awkward silence.

 

~~~

 

Roman opened his mouth to say _‘Yes’_ when he remembered Logan had said they were supposed to go to the toy conference.

“Oh uh, shouldn’t we be getting to the toy conference, right? I uh, I believe today we're gonna,” he made something up, “be discussing how to play with others versus how to play with yourself.” Patton raised an eyebrow and Roman realized how dirty what he just said actually sounded. He laughed and tried to fix it without giving his cluelessness away. “I mean- it's just that, I mean like, I play with mysel-” Nope, he thought cutting himself off with a forced laugh again. Now Patton was full on smiling and nodding, as if he was reveling in how much of a grave Roman was digging for himself. “It's, uh, you- _so_ did you say Fenway?” Roman not so subtly tried to just change the subject altogether.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the rapid changing between Roman and Virgils POV is a bit confusing at the end there, I could really figure out how to get through it without it and still get across all the things I needed to get across. 
> 
> Also, as I was writing this I found that I accidentally wrote Virgils and Romans names in some places at the where I should have written Patton or Logan because of whose POV it was. I think I got them all fixed but please tell me if I missed one so I can fix it.


End file.
